


Running Late

by kakifuarika



Series: 30 days of OTP challenge [17]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 30 days of OTP challenge, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakifuarika/pseuds/kakifuarika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean Winchester was running late again. He was mentally kicking himself in the ass for making Castiel wait for the nth time but it was as if the Universe wanted him late. His boss asked him to do extra work; traffic jam on the way to pick up some food; his cousin Jo was being an ass as always. The Universe and whoever controlled it hated him and purposely making him late. </p>
<p>Couldn't they take the time off? It was Valentine's Day and he hates making Castiel wait by himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Running Late

**Author's Note:**

> So… this maybe a little bit inspired by the Japanese short film "5 centimetres per second" I recommend you guys watch it!

_5:30 pm_

Dean impatiently taps his finger on his small office desk; the bright light coming from his computer screen illuminated his face and his green eyes focused on the blinking line on a half written report. He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“One hour and thirty minutes more Dean.” He muttered to himself as he tried to type in some more words.

_6:00 pm_  

He leaned back on his chair and sighed. It was taking too long. Why couldn’t the clock strike seven already? It was like some kind of sick joke the Universe had because when you anticipate for something, the longer you had to wait. Couldn’t the Universe take a break or something just this once?

He had to drop by their favorite food stand in E 65th St & Lexington and order one of those scrumptious boxed rice with the toppings of your choice. Then he has to rush to the flower shop owned by his cousin Jo because why not flowers? He was sappy that way. Then he has to go all the way to Central Park because that’s where he’ll be and that’s where they almost always celebrate occasions. 

_6:35 pm_  

His boss, Crowley, gave him another extra task before he could clock out. 

“Fuck.” Dean cursed as his fingers furiously encoded the list of clients. It was a goddamn long list and he was really frustrated.

_7:20 pm_

He was finally able to get out of the office and board a bus going to Manhattan. Dean was going to be late _again_ and here he thought he could actually arrive on time. The man pulled out his phone and the idle screen displayed no messages. His boyfriend must be busy too, which is great because that gives him time.

Dean wanted this night to be perfect because it was always Cas who did things for him and he wanted to repay his ever-loving boyfriend. Ever since they met and hooked up, Castiel was doing small things for Dean and he really appreciated it but he really doesn’t know how to reciprocate.

Dean smiled to himself as he remembered how they met. His boss, Crowley, was the head of the advertising department and he worked for him. An art gallery was going to open next month and it needed the public’s attention so the owner of that gallery wanted a full page excerpt on the magazine. Crowley was suppose to go to the meeting with the client but decided that Dean should go for who knows what reason. Same thing happened to Cas and they laughed about it over lunch.

Dean was thankful for their lazy-ass bosses.

_8:20 pm_

The bus hasn’t moved for 5 minutes. They were in Lexington Ave, somewhere between E 81st St and E 80th St.

“Sorry folks but there seem to be a small accident a few blocks ahead. We’ll be stuck here for a few more minutes.” The bus driver announced.

Dean huffed in frustration.

He was going to be so freaking late again. 

_9:00 pm_  

He rushed past the people walking casually on the sidewalk. Dean wanted to shove them to the side but he tried to control his temper for people who walked incredibly slow. What would he give to have Moses come back from the grave and part the people like it was the red sea?

Dean’s mind automatically began calculating how much he needs before he meets Castiel in Central Park.

He was going to be one hour late and there were no short cuts unless he some how gains teleporting powers. 

_9:35 pm_

Fortunately, the guy who manages the food cart – a man named Ash who had a rocking mullet for a hairstyle – already knew what Dean’s order was and he got the food ready in a few minutes.

His phone vibrated. Dean picked it from his pocket. 

_Cas calling…_

“Shit.” He cursed. He was about to pick it up when his phone made a horrifying sound. 

_“Battery Low. Please connect to charger”_ blinked on the screen before it turned black completely. 

Dean muttered a string of curses as he briskly walked away. 

_9:50 pm_

Dean entered Jo’s flower shop just as it was closing.

“And here I thought you wouldn’t show. I was about to go to Central Park and give these flowers to Castiel myself with a note saying ‘congratulations on having my asshole cousin as your boyfriend’” Jo joked as she brought out a beautiful bouquet of flowers that consisted of stargazer lily, which was Castiel’s favorite, and a couple of roses to accent the lilies.

Dean held the bouquet carefully in his arm and tossed Jo his credit card.

“Make it quick. I’m running very late.” Dean instructed but his cousin sheepishly grinned as she punched some numbers on the cashier very slowly.

“Goddamit Jo! I mean it. I’m like, one hour late!” Dean shouted.

She laughed and swiped the card. Dean hurriedly signed on the receipt, grabbed the card back and rushed out the flower shop like the world depended on it.

_10:15 pm_

Dean was practically out of breath by the time he reached Central Park’s bow bridge. He managed to catch his breath as he slowly walked up to the only man who was alone. His figure stood above the rest of course because Dean could recognize that brown trench coat and messy dark brown hair from a mile away. His Castiel was gazing down on the water, watching the lights’ reflection dance in the ripples.

“Your one-hour late.” Castiel grumbles before Dean could say anything.

“I’m sorry but Crowley gave me extra work and then there was a road accident in Lexington then Jo teased me by being too slow and-“

Dean was silence by Castiel crashing his lips on his. He sighed and kissed back. Dean never seemed to get enough of the feeling of Castiel’s soft lips on his. He has kissed a lot of guys (and girls) in his lifetime but there was something different when it came to Castiel. He couldn’t point it out what exactly made it different, it just… different.

“Also, my phone’s battery went dead so I wasn’t able to answer your call.” Dean reasoned out the moment Castiel pulled back.

“Can you not ruin the moment please?” Castiel asked.

“Okay! I’m just saying I’m sorry for being late again. I thought I was going to make it in time but the Universe wanted to toy with me.” Dean stated.

He handed Castiel the bouquet of flowers with a dorky grin on his face. Castiel’s fingers lightly touched the delicate petals of the stargazer lilies like the universe was in his hands. It might as well be seeing that the flowers looked like tiny galaxies with its own cluster of stars. And Dean could see those stars in Castiel’s eyes. He always had that about him, that look of otherness, of blue eyes that see things much too far, and of thoughts that wander off the edge of the world. Castiel always appreciated the beauty in everything and that’s what made Dean love him.

“Oh and Cas?”

“Yes Dean?”

“Happy Valentine’s Day.”

 


End file.
